


Overheating

by Lolita_devil



Category: Gormiti(Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Friendship, Gormiti Reeboot, Overheating, Whump, heatstroke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita_devil/pseuds/Lolita_devil
Summary: When the characters were in the Ice Realm we could see how Riff was struggling with the climate, but when they ended up in the Fire Region I was dissapointed that it didn't seem to have any negative effects on Ikor. I decided to correct that.Also I noticed that there aren't any fanfics for the Reeboot so I decided to correct that too.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Of course, Ikor would never admit how exhausted he felt. He would not give Riff the satisfaction. He, prince Ikor of the Ice Kingdom, beaten by a little heat! Of course, he could do it. All they had to do was find the shard and then they could get out of there. He would be fine, right?  
The team had located a shard in the Fire Region. They hyperjumped there the same morning. Riff was very happy to be home and Pyros was jumping with exitement. The heat emanating from the lava filled cracks and the sun, suprisingly not obscured by the smoke that rose from the barren, hot land, was enough to make Riff feel glad to be home. The forest surrounding the One Tower was more warm than cold, yet the Fire herald longed for the overwhelming heat of his homeland.  
As the group prepared to set off towards the shard , Riff approched Ikor, who was leaning against Cryos, frowning as usual.  
\- How d'ya like the Fire Region, Iceie?- he smirked. Ikor shot him a glare.  
\- Unberable heat, jagged rocks and suffocating smoke. Charming.- the prince riposted, folding his arms. Riff huffed  
\- Get off your high horse for once, Ikor. This is my home.-  
\- Then go enjoy it and leave me alone. You're giving me a headache- Ikor rubbed his temples, grimacing. He was beggining to feel tired, despite it beeing the late morning. He should be fine. Mabye it was just Riff's annoying attitiude that tired him so much.  
\- Heyyy guys! Look at this cute wittle geyser. It's soo small! AAAAHHH!-  
Eron screeched as the geyser he was admiring spurted hot water, nearly burning him.  
Ao-ki called to the boys, from where she stood on a hill, examining the compass.  
\- Come on, guys. I located the shard.- she waited for her companions to join her, before continuing - it's in that cave.-  
\- The hyper beasts won't fit in there.- noticed Trek, sharing his Sloggu bar with Gorok.  
\- We'll have to go on foot, then- sighed Ikor.  
\---+  
It was unberably hot, even Eron fell silent for the durtation of the travel. Trek had long since finished his last Sloggu bar, and was now trailing miserably behind Ao-Ki, who kept her eyes glued to the compas. Only Riff was full of energy, skipping along side his teamates. Ikor on the other hand, was finding it hard to fend off his headache. The pulsating pain just wouldn't go away. The prince shook his head, trying to focus, but it only made him feel dizzy. He wobbled, knocking into Trek, who was walking in front of him.  
\- Are you alright, Ikor?- the Rockie asked steadying his comlanion.  
\- I'm fine, Trek- Ikor snapped back, not really meaning to. His head was spinning and he felt so tired.  
\- Are you sure? You look a little pale.- the yellow skinned boy remarked.  
\- I said I'm fine- Ikor gritted out, brushing past him.  
Trek watched the prince stalk off, worried.  
\---+


	2. 2

\- Stay still, slogbrains!- demanded Riff, shooting at the Troopers that replied with another salve of Gloomins.  
\- Keep at them Orion!- laughed Eron from behind Orion, as the wind Gormiti fired another arrow at Kratus. Ao'Ki, using the cover freed Trek and Ikor who had been hit by the Troopers.  
\- Light dispels dark!- she muttered grabbing their hands and dragging them behind a large boulder.  
\- Kratus is too strong! The fire shard's giving him to much power.- breathed Ikor. He leaned against the rock, face flushed, as he still tried to compose a strategy. The team needs a plan. A plan. A plan...  
\- Let me summon lord Keryon! His lance will blow Kratus away.- Riff whispered urgently, clenching his fists.   
\- We've got to. We need to summon a Lord.- answered Ao-Ki. Ikor rubbed his forehead. Summoning Keryon? But..  
\- Keryon can't fight against his own element. We have to summon someone to cool the shard's heat down. An ice...- Ikor trailed off. What was the word? His head hurt so much. The throbbing pain made it difficult to think.  
\- We have to summon Trityon! He's the coldest Gormiti we've got- Trek spoke.  
\- Awww.- pouted Riff, slumping.   
\- You ready, Ikor?- Eron nudged the prince as Orion disapeared. Ikor jumped at the touch.   
\- Yeah, yeah, I'm alright - the Icie answered .  
The team assembled position, as Ao-Ki shielded them.  
\- Gormiti! Elemental Knights!-  
\- Wrath of the Wind!-  
\- Force of the Rock!-  
\- Might of the Ice.-  
\- Power of Fire!-  
\- Come forth Gormiti lord of Ice; Trityon!- Ikor's voice wavered a little. When Trityon emerged he imediatly sensed the exhaustion of his herald, furrowing his eyebrows. But as Kratus launched and attack at him, he focused his attention on the Darkan threat.  
\- Fire Plague!-   
Trityon took the hit, blocking it with his Trident. He jumped up aming at Kratus.  
\- Hoarfrost!-  
Kratus raised his staff, a hot blast countering the cold missile. The two's energies fought each other, struggling to overtake eachother.   
\- Heralds I need more power!- the Gormiti lord demanded, focusing all his energy into the hit. Beads of sweat began to appear on Ikor's forhead as he gave all his strength to the warrior. His head was spinning so he squeezed hus eyes shut to concentrate.  
\- Your herald is out of his element Trityon, he can't take the heat. And neither can you!!- Kratus laughed mockingly. But, as his missile began to fall back and his feet began to slip a neevous giggle escaped him. Trityon used the opening, channeling whatever power left in his herald to finaly break past the Darkan's defence. An explosion lighted the night sky, covering the moons, as Kratus was dragged, kicking and screaming back to Darkor. Eron grabbed the shard and tossed to Ao-Ki who, in turn, hid it in the compass.  
\- Oh Yeah! Heralds win!- cheered the Windie giving Riff an unexpected hug. The fire boy laughed ruffling the blue's hair. Trek also joined into the celebration.   
\- Ikor! you did AWESOME- Practically yelled Eron somehow appearing in front of the prince, dragging him into a hug.  
Ikor did not like being hugged, but at that moment he was happy for the support Eron's arms gave. He could hear the Windie's voice, but even though they were right next to each other, Ikor couldn't seem to understand him. His head hurt and he couldn't stand anymore. He felt dizzy and hot and cold at the same time. He was so tired.  
Mabye if he closed his eyes for a moment, just to let himself rest...  
Mabye he'd feel better if he closed his eyes...


	3. 3

Eron felt something was wrong the moment he hugged Ikor. Firstly, the prince did not, per usual, wrench himself away from any physical contact. On the contrary the wind boy felt his friend lean into his arms.  
\- Hey Ikoko, have you finally warmed up to me?- Eron used the nickname the prince hated so much but didn't get the reaction he expected. Actually, he didn't get any reaction.  
By this time the rest of the team took notice of the strange scene. Just in time as Ikor seemed to completely loose his balance. His knees buckled. Eron slowly sank to the ground, supporting the ice boy, as he went completly limp.  
\- Guys, what's wrong with Ikor?- the windie asked, instinctively shaking the prince's shoulders, geting nowhere with the action. The prince was out cold. Ao-Ki knelt down and felt his forhead, his sweat plastering itself to her hand.  
\- His burning up!- she exclaimed, snatching her hand back.   
\- What's going on?- a panicked Riff turned to Trityon. The Gormiti sighed.  
\- Ikor has pushed his limit to much and this enviorment is much too hot for him. He's also suffered from heatstroke. I must leave now, my presence here only continues to sap his energy- the Gormiti explained as he dissapeared.   
\- We've got to get back to the One Tower.- Trek decided. The boys called their hyperbeasts, minus Cryos, since Ikor was unconcious.   
Riff and Trek placed the ice boy on Pyron, so he was propped up against the fire herald.  
\---+  
-How's he doing?- asked Riff, entering Ikor's room in the One Tower.  
\- Well, he's definetly cooled down.- answered Trek, placing his hand on the ice boy's forehead. Riff sighed sitting at the foot of the bed.  
\- I didn't think he'd get so bad in the Fire Region. I mean, I caught a cold in his homeland, but we always had something warm on us. Why didn't he tell us he felt off?-  
Eron perked up from where he was perched on a stool.  
\- Uuuuuuummm, have you met Ikor? He'd rather face the entire Darkan army on his own than admit that he can't handle something!-  
\- That is right, Riff. You two are always competing, and I guess he wouldn't give you the satisfaction.- noticed Ao-Ki,from where she was meditating on the floor. Trek placed another wet towel on Ikor's forehead. The uncocious prince shuddered through his sleep as the cold material touched his hot skin. Riff let the information process, staring at his sick comrade. Did his and Ikor's competition really go far enough for one of them to get hurt? He felt guilty for not noticing the ice boy's condition. After all, Ikor had made sure they were all safe in the Ice Realm.  
\- Can I help?- he asked.


	4. 4

His head hurt. Zott, It hurt so much. Ikor groaned. He felt someone's warm hand on his arm and someone was calling his name.  
\- Riff?- Ikor asked, fluttering his eyelids, trying to get used to the light.  
\- Ikor, are you okay?- Riff's voice sounded worried. Ikor could just make out the fire boy's face. He could hear Ao- Ki's voice too.  
\- Give him some space, Riff.-  
Ikor tried to sit up, but Trek's strong hands gently pushed him back down.  
\- You have to rest Ikor. Don't move around too much.- the earth boy said gently.  
\- What happened?- Ikor asked quietly.  
\- You got heatstoke, exhausted yourself, used up all your energy and then you passed out and have been sleeping for four days!- Eron supplied helpfully.   
Ikor sat up in shock.  
\- Four days?!- he winced amd groaned when his head began pounding even more. He let Trek carefuly help him lie down again.  
\- I hust told you to rest. You really don't ever listen, do you?- Trek smiled.  
\- Ikor, why did you not tell us about the negative effect the Fire region had on you?-  
Ao-Ki asked, as she helped him take a sip of water.  
\- I didn't think it would get so bad. I'll make sure to take plenty of water with me next time, ok?-  
\- That's not even the main issue!- Riff suddenly blew up -You were in pain and you didn't tell us! What if you collapsed during the fight or when none of us were with you? You could have hotten seriously hurt!! And for what?! For your stupid pride?-  
The team stared at him in shock.  
\- I was taught not to show any weakness.- Ikor answered quietly. Riff looked like he was about to get into an argument with the ice boy, so Ao-Ki decided to try and keep the peace.  
\- Ikor, please next time tell us if something is wrong. You need to trust us. We don't want to see you get hurt. Your part of our team, and you're very important to us. Please,tell us when you feel bad, ok?-  
Ikor looked at her, confused. He sighed, relaxing his body and shyly smiling up at his team.   
\- Alright.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was on hiatus for a long time.
> 
> I love the gormiti reboot a lot and was sad to see that there aren't many fanfics about it.  
> Let me know if you want me to write mor stories for this fandom, and what you want them to be about


End file.
